wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Alterac
thumb|The flag of Alterac (note the Horde-like symbol just below the image of the phoenix) :For the area in which Alterac is located, please see Alterac Mountains. For the battleground located in this region, please see Alterac Valley. Past Ruler: Lord Perenolde Alterac was one of the seven human nations to join the Alliance of Lordaeron during the Second War. It was situated in foothills and mountains of the land now known as Alterac Mountains. Ruled by Lord Aiden Perenolde, Alterac was the weakest kingdom of the Alliance and a relatively small contributor of soldiers and supplies. Fearing for his kingdom should the Alliance fail, Lord Perenolde collaborated with the Horde, supplying them with information in exchange for the survival of the kingdom. Perenolde arranged for a convoy of high elves passing through Tarren Mill to be ambushed by trolls, organized a peasant revolt in Tyr's Hand to cover mining operations there, and attempted to assassinate Sir Uther Lightbringer, employing pirates to tamper with the Order of the Silver Hand. After Perenolde's treachery was uncovered by the Kirin Tor, the combined might of the Alliance forces, led by Dalaran mages, turned its wrath upon the small kingdom, ruthlessly crushing it and imposing martial law. Following the end of the war, Thoras Trollbane demanded that the eastern portion of Alterac be annexed to Stromgarde in recognition of its efforts and sacrifices during the conflict. Alterac survivors later aided Ner'zhul's forces during the shaman's quest to steal magical artifacts to open new portals. Some time after the nation was crushed, King Terenas planned to give control of the area to Lord Prestor, but the plan was abandoned when Prestor "disappeared," and the remnants of Alterac were later weakened by the Plague of Undeath and the Scourge. The area remains disputed and unrested, with the ruins of the city controlled by the Crushridge ogres and the remaining Alterac survivors scattered in camps and the strategic town of Strahnbrad, most of which are members of the Syndicate criminal network. Alterac in Warcraft II NOTE: The following information is taken from the Warcraft 2: Tides of Darkness manual. Leader: Lord Perenolde Nation Color: Orange Background: Alterac is the weakest of the Human nations and is only a minor contributor of troops and equipment to the Alliance. Although Lord Perenolde praises Lothar and Terenas for their ongoing efforts, he is beset by the fear that when the Horde comes, the Alliance will fail, and only the surrender of his forces and his sovereignty will save the lives of his subjects. Perenolde alone knows whether or not - when the final call to arms is sounded - Alterac will fight for its freedom alongside the other nations of the Alliance. An Extinct Nation? As a kingdom, Alterac effectively ended when the forces of Lordaeron and Stromgarde overthrew Lord Perenolde. However, the Syndicate that arose during the anarchy filled days after the nation’s dissolution seems to be a politically active as well as militarily forceful entity. Though severed from its snowy heartland, Alterac, in the form of the Syndicate has continued to expand its frontiers into the modern age, extracting its revenge upon its old foe, Stromgarde. Category:Alterac Mountains Category:Human Nations